Walk Away
by letsgotoneverland
Summary: I suck at summeries but i guess i'll try anyways. Brooke and Peyton are together. Everything is going smoothly, people love them. But then Racheal comes along and messes everything up. Chapter 2 Updated 1/16
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer**: I don't own the show or any of it's characters.

**Title**: Walk Away

**Pairings**: Brooke/Peyton/Rachael

**Summary**: Brooke and Peyton are together yet when Rachael moves into town, things change and relationships are put to the test.

**AN**: My first OTH story so any suggestions would be more the welcome. Thanks.

…………..

_Chapter one: Girlfriend_

…………..

**Brooke's POV**

The alarm was blaring and the body next to me wasn't making and sort of move to turn it off. So, me being the nice one, decides to wake from my peaceful slumber, reach over the body next to me, and switch the annoying contraption off. Lying back in my spot and stair at the ceiling above me, it's time, it's time to start another year at Tree Hill High.

Yay.

Rolling my head to the side I still she the body lying there, still. I swear she sleeps like the dead; I don't even think the house being ripped from the ground would wake her. Although I do know one thing that would wake the sleeping Peyton Sawyer, and that's me. Yeah I'm her weakness and we both know it, yet neither one of us seems to care. Pushing myself over her body, I postion myself so that I am straddling her.

Unfortunately she is laying her stomach so I sitting on her ass. Leaning in close to her ear I smile before I blow. Blowing softly into her ear I notice her starting to stir awake. That's when I turn on the charm, after all who is a girl without sex appeal. "Peyton, baby, care to join me in the shower?" I ask innocently before I get up off of her and head to my own, private, master bathroom. Walking into my bathroom I close the door and sit on top if the bathtub silently counting in my head.

One. The door burst open and in walk Peyton, all out of breath and sleepy. She smirks in my direction. "What took you so long?" I ask her pretending to look at a watch that isn't even on my wrist. She just inhales deeply and then exhales. Yeah I have her whipped, but she doesn't seem to be complaining, and trust me you wouldn't be complaining either. She walked over to me and places her hands on either side of my body before leaning in close to me. Lips only centimeters apart, so close that I can feel her breath on my lips, and I can help but bring my bottom lip into my mouth as I avert my gaze so that it is watching her lick her lips.

She has me whipped to…and I'm not complaining. "You know we can't shower together," she says moving away from my lips to my ear. "If we shower together we'll never get to school on time," she says into my ear, her breath causing me to clinch my eyes shut and remembers when her breath was breathing on other parts of my body. "See ya at school," I snap open my eyes just in time to see her walking out of the bathroom. She does this to me every time, I don't understand, I never even see it coming.

I guess it's going to be a cold shower this morning.

Turning the water on I wait as I walk over to the cabinet to grab a towel, when I have my towel I place it on the hook by the shower. Look once more into my room making sure that Peyton really is gone I sigh as I start to pull my shirt over my head, and my sorts down my legs. Reaching past the shower curtain I test the water, its cold, well lukewarm, but still cold enough to cool down my hot body. Peyton always has this affect on me, and it's doubled since we didn't do anything last night. We just came back to my house and fell asleep, both too tried from the weekend trip for cheerleading and basketball to care about anything else but sleep.

The team had a tournament and some other school, and the tournament last the whole weekend, five games total, so there wasn't enough alone time to actually enjoy the trip. And when we finally did get home we were too tired to do anything so we just decided to fall asleep in each others arms, which in fact is what happened most night. We may be hot, and we are young, but unlike what the whole school thinks, we are not all over each other every second of every day. In fact now that I think about it we don't even have that much sex, but when we do, god is it amazing. But still, so not the point. Our relationship isn't about the sex, it never has been, and I guess that's why I love her.

I know, I know, I'm only in high school I should be talking about love like I actually know what it is. But I do know what it is, I think I do. I mean Peyton and I have been together for little over a year now and she knows more about me that anyone else in the world, maybe besides my bestest, best friend in the entire world, Lucas. Lucas is my best friend besides Peyton, he moves her a couple of years ago and well, we tried a relationship but it didn't work, we just knew we would be better off as friends, so here we are, best friends, each in relationships, and each very much in love.

Go figure, huh.

Getting out the shower hears my cell phone ringing and when I get to it I check the caller ID. It's Lucas. "Good timing Luc I just got out of the shower," I say as I wrap the towel around my body before walking into my closet and looking for something to where. "What's up with the early morning phone call?" I ask seriously. Picking out a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans I head back into my room. "Hello? Earth to Lucas," I say one last time before I pull my cell phone away from my ear. I look at the screen and I notice that he hung up on me.

Rude much.

Closing my phone I continue on with my morning routines having no idea what I happen across town with Lucas.

**Peyton's POV**

Pulling into my driveway I notice my mom's car in the driveway. Shit. She hates it when I stay out all night without calling, and she hates it even more when I stay at Brooke's. Yeah, she knows about Brooke and me, everyone does, but that doesn't mean she likes it. I put my car in park, and I just sit there, staring, I don't want to go inside, I don't want her to yell. I mean she doesn't yell often, we actually have a very nice relationship, but when she does yell…it's not pretty.

Sighing I get out of the car and make my way to the front door. Sure enough my mom's has the door open before I even get there. She's looking at me with one of those fake smiles, she knew we had a weekend tournament to go to, but I still didn't call. Oops. "Morning Mom," I say walking inside the house past her.

"Where were you last night Peyton?" She asks me. And so the morning begins. She knows we had the tournament and she knows she's a light sleeper so why does she even bother asking where I was considering she knows I wouldn't have come home. If I would have come home last night then I would have woken her and she would have been mad, she doesn't like to we waken up, no matter the time of day or reason. "You were with her weren't you," she said with bitterness in her voice. Sometimes I wonder if she doesn't like the fact that Brooke and I are together because Brooke takes me away from her, or because I have spent more time with Brooke lately than I have my own mother. Sometimes I wonder if the reason she doesn't like Brooke and I is because of her jealousy. "Answer me Peyton," she says simply, yet with harshness still laced in her words.

"Yes I was with Brooke mom," I say turning around to face her; she is still standing in the doorway. "Where did you expect me to go?" I ask as if it was the simplest question in the world. "If I would have come back here I would have woken you up and you know how you get so yeah, I went to my girlfriends house for the night," I explained. I went to go walked up the stairs when I stopped, and I turned and I stared at her. "Brooke Davies is my girlfriend mom, and there is nothing you can do about it," I say one last time before I make my way up the stairs.

Walking into my bedroom I make sure to slam the door behind me. Falling onto my bed I take notice right away of its coolness compared to the warmth ness of Brooke bed this morning. Just as I'm about to get up out of bed and head to the shower that I desperately need I hear my phone ring. Great, just what I need, someone calling and once again making me late for school. I sure as hell don't need to be late for school anymore; actually I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out yet for my long list of tardys. Reaching for my phone I silence it and then I throw it make onto my bed, never once checking the caller ID to see who exactly it was calling me. I didn't care.

I needed a shower.

Walking toward the bathroom I slap the picture of Brooke and I on the wall. Closing my bathroom door behind me I make my way towards the shower, turning it on warm, and place my fingers underneath the water to make sure it is the right temp. It is. Moving away from the shower I hear my phone going off once again. Leaving the bathroom I go over to my phone, and this time I check the ID, its Brooke. Why the hell is she calling me, I mean I saw her less than twenty minutes ago. "Hey baby, miss me already?" I ask as I walk back towards the bathroom to get ready for my shower.

"You know it," she says. "Hey did you get a weird call from Lucas this morning?" she asks me, and I'm actually surprised she asked me. She knows that ever since she told me that he still likes her that I don't like him. I mean I have a right to be jealous right; Lucas Scott has a crush on my girlfriend, a girl that had dated him before dating me. Jealousy is granted right? "He called me just as I was getting out the shower but he didn't say anything, instead he just hung up the phone, it was weird," she said. I can tell she's all ready for school, actually I think I can hear her munching down on some cereal.

"Well someone called me about five minutes ago but I didn't answer it," I said. From the sound of things something is wrong, and as much as I don't like the guy because he liked my girl, I'm still worried. I mean he's a nice kid, he's a good friend. "Hold on," I say removing the phone from my ear and quickly going to my missed calls. Lucas Scott. Yup he called me too. "Yeah he called," I said confused. He knows I don't like him right now. "I wonder what's wrong," I say. "But listen baby, I have to get in the shower if I'm even thinking about making it to school on time," I say with a smirk.

"A shower," she says in the tone that lets me know she is thinking about me being naked and yet. Oh yeah, I know how Brooke thinks. "It's too bad I'm not there with you then, you know so you don't get lonely." She says and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Trust me baby, I won't be lonely," I say quickly before she can really say anything else. Then giving her time to think over exactly what I just said I smile as I continue. "I'll be thinking about you the whole time, as if you were here with me," I add before she assumes that I have someone else here with me and that's the real reason why I didn't want to shower with her this morning. But the truth is there is no one in this world that could replace Brooke in my eyes. I mean I'm not trying to say anything bad about anyone, but really there is no one like her. She isn't the type of girl that gets jealous easy, she won't hesitate to call you on your shit even if it causes a fight, and she isn't prude, yet she isn't a whore either. Not to mention she is one hell of a cuddlier, and honestly that's what we do most of the time anyways. She's my best friend, and I can honestly say that if we weren't together intimately we probably would be my best friend anyways.

She's just cool like that.

"All good thoughts, no kinky ones," she says. I have to laugh at the one. "Alright baby, see you at school," she says and then she hangs up, not even waiting for my reply, not that she has to, she already knows what I'll say. I'll say 'I love you Brooke,' and she'll hang up. It isn't easy for Brooke to admit that she loves someone, yet it doesn't bother me because I don't want her telling me she loves me unless she means it. I don't want her to tell me she loves me just because I told her that I love her, that isn't how that is supposed to work. I know she'll say it when she's ready.

And I can wait.

Glancing at my alarm clock by bed I notice the time and my eyes widen. I guess I won't be able to have sweet day dreams about Brooke in the shower; I just don't have the time for it. Running to my bathroom I quickly get in the shower. I don't think I'm going to be one time for school, but then again who cares, I can always use the fact that I'm a cheerleader to get out of it. Not to mentions it's the first day of a new year, I doubt anyone is going to be there on time today anyways.

**Brooke's POV**

Parking my car in the parking lot I take a look around and I notice that Peyton isn't here yet. Not that I would expect her to be waiting for me, it's just that she isn't with our groups of friends. Sighing I get out of the car, grab my bag, and make my way over to where they are sitting. Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and some other girl that I don't know. My guess would have to be that she is a new girl in town, great, another new girl. Hanging my head and piercing my lips together I make my way over to where they are all sitting.

Maybe that's why Lucas called me this morning, to warm me or something.

As I approach the table I notice everyone staring in my direction before someone pulls me aside and out of view of the others. Smiling I wrap my arms around Peyton. "Hey there," I say before I bring my lips to her. I can still taste the mint of her toothpaste mixed with the strawberry flavored lip gloss she must have out on this morning. I feel her arms go around my waist as she brings our bodies closer to together.

"Hey yourself," she says when she pulls away from me. I smirk as I lean my forehead against hers and tighten my grip around her body. I love the fell of her body pressed against mine in this way. "So I thought about you in the shower this morning," she says looking up towards the sky. "But it was far too short, I was in a hurry," she says shaking her head as her eyes flutter closed. I shrug my shoulders and laugh, causing her eyes to shot open and look at me. "What's so funny?"

"I offered, you could have stayed and showed with me," I say.

"You know we wouldn't have gotten much accomplished that way," she reasoned.

She hangs her head again yet this time she has a more serious look on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask as I brush a few strained of blonde hair away from her face. She looks back into my eyes and I notice that she is fighting back her tear. "Peyton, what happened?" I asked growing serious. Gripping her face so she couldn't look away from me, I have to say that, that's one of the strong points in our relationship…communication. I won't hesitate to tell her something and she won't hesitate to tell me anything. If I ever need anyone to talk to I know she'll be there for me, and vice versa.

"Nothing," she says a little too quickly for my liking. So when she tries to leave I tighten my grip on her. "I don't want to talk about it here," she says in a warning tone and let go of her. Knowing that tone, and knowing when she is serious about something.

"You have to talk to me," I say in a pleading tone as she walks away. "I need to know what something is bothering you, or else I won't be able to help," I finish. She's gone. She's gone to sit with our friends, where she knows I won't ask any questions about what happened when she got home, because according to everyone else Peyton lives the perfect life, at home and at school.

I'm the only one that knows differently.

She smiles as she takes a seat next to Lucas, him being the smart boy that he is looks over towards me and I just hang my head before making my way over to our group of friends. Time to put concerned girlfriend Brooke away and just become cheerful girlfriend Brooke…this is my multiple personality. Oh so much fun. "Hey guys," I say as I slid into the seat next to Peyton. She silently wraps her arm around my waist bringing me closer to her. No one takes notice to us; at least they aren't showing it. Our friends are pretty much used to public displays of affection, and it doesn't bother them anymore. Well at least I don't think it does, because if it does they are doing a great way of hiding there emotions.

"So Brooke," I take notice of Nathan as he speaks to me. I never really liked the guy, but he's part of the group and we really can't kick him out now. "Major party at my place tonight after the game, you in?" he asks me, but he is really looking at Peyton. I don't understand why everyone thinks I follow Peyton around. I mean yeah she's my girlfriend and all but I have my own life too.

I'm Brooke Davies for crying out loud. "We'll be there," Peyton says smiling in my direction.

"Actually baby I'm going to be able to make it," I say looking at her before I turn my attention back to Nathan. "Sorry Nat, I have other plans," I say.

"With who?" Peyton asks. I can hear the jealousy in her voice, and trust me when I say it isn't a good sound. I didn't answer her, I know probably not the smartest of choices, but she doesn't need to know. Peyton does not need to know every little thing that I do. I mean she isn't sitting her giving a play by play of what she is going to do at this party tonight. And she sure as hell wasn't explaining to me what happen this morning to make her look so upset when she was with me. "Brooke!" She demanded.

Everyone that was sitting at the table had gotten up at left, sensing that I and Peyton needed to be alone. Good, I'm glad my friends are smart.

After everyone left the table a moved a little away from Peyton, turning my body so that know I was sitting right in front of her and I wouldn't have to strain my neck to look at her. And just by the look on her face I can tell that she isn't too happy with me right now. Surprise, surprise, right. "So you're going to Nathan's party tonight?" I ask her. I know she's going, I'm stupid; no matter how much we fight I know she'll go to his party.

Nathan is her ex-boyfriend you know. They dates a while ago, and it wasn't fun, they were breaking up and getting back together all the time. Now that I think about it was actually kind of hard to keep track of when they were together and when they weren't together. And the only reason I know all this is because before she was my girlfriend and was my best friend. We told each other everything and anything.

Except now.

"I wanted to go with you but since you have other plans…" She says looking away from me. "With someone obviously more important than your girlfriend," she says looking back at me. I hate the look in her eyes at this moment, the look of betrayal, considering I didn't betray her. "Why won't you tell me who it is?" She asks.

I rolled my eyes, looking away briefly before I found her eyes again. "There are no other plans," I say honestly. "There is no one else," I say. "I just don't want to go to Nathan's party," I say brushing the hair away from my face that the win put there.

"Why not? It's the back to school bash," she says. "It's the best party of the year and you know it," she says. Pausing for a second. "I mean, come on, you remember what happened last year don't you," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah I remember perfectly," I said looking at her suspiciously. "The question is Peyton…do you remember?" I ask and she nods her head with more confidence than I guess than her voice has. I nod my head looking around before my eyes fall on her again. "Then you know why I don't want to go and why I would rather spend the night with you…only you," I say before I get up and leave her sitting there, thinking about what I just said. She should know, and it hurts that she doesn't remember that night as much as I do.

"Brooke!" She calls after me as I walk away. I don't turn around, I can't turn around, and because I know that I will cave in and go to that stupid party with her. A party that changed our lives so much last year, it was exactly one year ago today.

_Nathan's start of the new school year bash, it's the best party of the year. Anyone who is anyone is there, and if your not then you a securing your role a loser for a year. It's the hottest party and everyone makes sure to clear the schedule not only for the day, but for the following days as well…people need time to recover. Peyton and I showed up at the party with our respective others. Me with Lucas and her with Nathan. Yeah, we are dating the Scott brothers, no one cared though, it wasn't like Peyton and I were sister so. By the time we got there the party was in full party mode, yeah Nathan went to his own party late, he always does so it's no big deal. _

_Walking into Nathan's house on Lucas' arm isn't something I liked very much. You see that thing is, things between Lucas and I haven't really been that great, they've been boring, if I must say it bluntly. We just don't have anything left in common, so I have come to the conclusion that to night is the night that I am going to break it of with Lucas, and Peyton already told me that she is planning on breaking it off with Nathan as well. You see, there is something that you need to know, Peyton and I, well we have sort of been sneaking around behind out boyfriends backs…with one another. Peyton and I are together, we have been for month, but the other day we decided to make official because we both decided that we really can't hide it anymore. _

_I want everyone in Tree Hill to know that I'm Peyton's girl and I want everyone in Tree Hill to know that Peyton is my girl. It's a simple as that. Now all we have to do is get ride of the boyfriend, which I have to admit is a lot harder than it sounds. I mean Lucas is a nice guy, he treats me right, and so it isn't going to be easy to break his heart. He told me he loved me the other day, and I didn't respond, I stood there in completely silence. I didn't love him, and I couldn't lie to him about to I did the next best thing, I kissed him. I let him draw his own conclusions about the way I felt…if he came up with the wrong one it would be my fault. _

_Right?_

_Peyton came walking toward me and I couldn't help but notice the look on her face. As she approached me she tried to put a happier face on, she tried to make herself look like she didn't have something bad to tell me. Yeah, it wasn't working. "What's wrong Peyton?" I ask serious, thinking that something really is wrong, that something happened between her and Nathan when she went to break up with him._

_Or…_

"_I can't do it," she says honestly trying to hold in her tears. I can tell. "I can't break his heart Brooke, I just can't do it," she says letting the tears fall freely. "I know that he has broken my heart multiple time, but something is different this time, something tells me that this time will be different, that we might actually be able to make something of our dysfunctional relationships," she explains looking at me, pleading with me to understand where she is coming from. I guess it's a good thing I haven't broken up with Lucas yet then. "Please tell me you understand?" She asks. _

"_I understand," I lie. As I turn to walk away from her I decide against it. Something has to be done here, or Peyton and I will never stand a chance in the future. "No," I say causing her to look at me confused. "I don't understand." I add. "I want you Peyton. I don't want Lucas, and I know you don't want Nathan anymore and that's why you came to me crying. You knew I wouldn't understand, but you can to me anyways. I want you and only you," I say looking across the crowd. "Lucas! Come here for a second," I say and I notice he is starting to walk this way and when Peyton makes a move to leave I stop her. "Stay," I say. _

"_What's up baby?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me in a possessive manor. I hate that. _

_I glance at him, give him a loving smile, looking back at Peyton my smile faltters. "We need to talk," I say with honesty. I notice his hand move from around my shoulder, and I feel sorry for him. He knows what is about to come and he also knows that there really isn't anything he will be able to do about it. He knows that once I make up my mind its set, no going back. _

_At last not for him. _

"_What about?" He asks. _

_I don't look at him, my eyes stayed on Peyton, daring her move. Daring to deny that she wants to be with me, that she doesn't want me, but instead she wants Nathan. "Us," I say simply in a tone that indicates that I could care less about this conversation that I'm about to have with what people this is the love of my life. Oh how they are wrong. I wonder what people are going to say when they find out about Peyton and I…because trust me when I say…they will find out. It is only a matter of time now. "I can't do this anymore," I say looking away from Peyton finally and into Lucas' suddenly scared and saddened eyes. I still feel nothing but pity for him; he had no idea this was going to happen. "I'm sorry," I say stepping between him and Peyton. I lean in closer to Peyton and blow into her ear softly. "See how easy that was," I say before I leave pretending to be devastated. _

One year ago today is the day that I leaped and waited for Peyton to catch me. I waited for her to take the jump with me.

_Lying in my bed on this cold September night I realize for the first time what I did tonight. How I just dumped Lucas as if he meant nothing to me, which isn't true at all. He is a really good friend and any girl in Tree Hill would be lucky as hell to have him, it's just, well, he isn't the one I want. The one I want is probably with her boyfriend right now, telling him that she loves him, lying to him, because at the end of the day I know she loves me. _

_I know this may sound self-centered, and big headed, and I know I may sound full of my self, but come on. I so know she want me. The way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not paying attention to her. The way she smiles when I turn my head when Lucas tries to kiss me and the way I make up excuse to spend time with her instead of Lucas. I know all of this sounds crazy, and I know it's a wonder we haven't gotten caught yet, but it's true. I do the same thing when she avoids Nathan. It's all in the name of love…so to speak. Rolling over and pulling the covers further over my body I sigh in my darkened room as I lie here alone. _

_When someone could be beside me right now. _

_Hearing footsteps in my hallway I turn to look out my opened door. I'm half expecting to see Lucas standing there getting ready to plead for me back. And in all honesty if he would have shown up I'm not so sure I would have turned him down. But instead Peyton stood there, wet; I hadn't even realized it was raining outside. "Brooke…" she mumbles walking over to me._

"_Stop," I say when she is about to climb in the bed with me. "You are so not getting in my bed soaking wet," I say pointing to my bathroom. "Go…dry off," I say and she does what she's told. _

_A few minutes later she emerges from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and my mouth goes dry. This isn't the first time I've seen her naked, well almost naked, and if we do have sex, it wouldn't be our first times together. But still if something happens tonight, I have a feeling it will change everything about our lives. "I did it," she says climbing into bed, and takeing a seat at the end of the bed. "I broke up with him, not that long after you broke up with Lucas in fact," she explain looking down as she plays with her fingers. "Lucas kept asking me question about what brought on your sudden urge to be alone and I didn't know what to say to him so I went to find Nathan, and well, I found him all over some other girl and that's when it hit me…" she trails off. _

"_You've seen him with a bunch of different girls, it's never stopped you from going back to him," I say. "What makes this time any different?" I ask. I need to know the answer if I am going to try and move things further with her. I need to know. _

"_I knew that someone out there loved me better than he ever could," she said looking up at me. "I knew that you would never do that to me," she says. "And that's when I ended it with him, I went up to him and told him that it was over and that I found someone better," she explained. My eyes widened, thinking about what was about to come. "On my way out I saw Lucas, looking like a lost love sick puppy. So went up to him and told him the reason you broke up with him is because you were with me, and that we had been together for a couple months," she said looking back down at her fingers. "I'm sorry that I outted us," she said. _

_I move closer to her, brining her to me, wrapping my arms around her in a supportive way. "Its okay baby," I say holding her tight. "If you didn't than I would have, you know how I love to talk," I say trying to lighten the mood and it worked because I felt her laugh. "I'm glad you did it because know I don't have to hide how I feel about you," I say once more before I bring her lips to mine in a kiss to seal our fate. _

One year ago today is the official day that Peyton and I became a couple. If she remembered that night like I do she would understand why I want to spend the night with her and her alone. But she doesn't remember.

She doesn't remember like I do.

Walking through the halls I make sure to keep my head down, I don't want people to see that I'm in a bad mood, because I'm never supposed to be in a bad mood. I'm Brooke Davies, I have everything, and what could I possibly have to be upset about. I know that's what people think about me, I know they think Peyton and I live in this perfect life, where as in reality they couldn't be further from the truth.

Walking toward my locker I look up and I see Lucas standing there. Great, just the person I didn't want to see today, or at least right now. Sighing I make my way over to where he is standing. I think today is going to be a very bad day…and look, it's only just begun.

"Hey Lucas," I say walking up to my locker and putting the combination in. He was staring at me, I wasn't looking at him but you know how you can feel someone's eyes on you, yeah, well that's what I feel. Opening my locked I jump back. "Lucas," I say this time in a frustrated tone. There in my locker were pictures of us when we were together. All lovey dovey. "Luc…"

"No," he says stopping me. "I want you back Brooke. Peyton isn't good enough for you. She doesn't even remember what happened at Nathan's party last year…" he paused waiting for me to look at him, I did. "I do. I remember perfectly, and I know why you don't want to do." He says pausing for a little longer this time, probably trying to figure out what to say next. "Isn't it sad that your girlfriend doesn't even know when your anniversary is?" he asked.

It technically wasn't our official anniversary but I wasn't about to tell Lucas that because then he'll figure out that we were sneaking around behind his back. I don't want to lose him as a friend so I remain silent. After all he is sorta right, Peyton doesn't remember that night like I do, and she just thinks it was another blimp on our party screen. "You know what Lucas," I say placing my hand on his chest. The feel is so much different than Peyton's. "You just might have a point," I add pulling away from him. "But I don't want to hear it," I finish off saying as I start to walk away from him.

"Brooke…" he calls after me.

"I love Peyton Luc, I'm sorry," I say turning around to face him. He nods and hangs his head and I go, continuing on my way. The Lucas and Brooke saga is now official over and done with. As I'm walking down the hall I feel a hand around my waist and turning to the side I finally see Peyton standing there, holding me, as if nothing from this morning happened. "Peyton…"

"We need to talk," she says cutting me off. "But not here, I want everyone to think we're still this happy couple," he says leaning over to me and placing a soft kiss on my lips. That's when she drags me into an empty classroom.

She's walking around the room closing the blinds on the windows. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask sitting on one of the desk. I have a feeling I'm going to miss first period.

"I remember that night," she says coming to stand before me. "I remember than night as if it were last night. I remember what you were wearing when you dumped Lucas right in front of me, I remember the look on Lucas' face when I told him you dumped him because of me," she says pausing, pushing some of my hair out of my face. "I remember coming to you room that night and sleeping with you, the feel of you in my arms is something that I never will forget," I say.

"Peyton…" I say trying to hold the tears in.

"If you want to stay in tonight, just the two of us we can. I just didn't think you wanted to give up on one of the best parties of the year. The social status party," she wraps her arms around me. "If you wanna ditch the party, we'll ditch, it's all up to you." She finishes. Looking around the empty classroom I realize that I don't have other plans, that I just wanted Peyton to myself tonight. Was that me just being greedy? "We can even leave the party early if you want but you know that half the student body will be expecting us to be there," she reasons with me as she pulls me closer to her. She there she is, standing before me, in-between my legs, staring at me, and being the best girlfriend a girl could possibly ask for.

She is welling to give up the party of the year just to make me happy. Why? Because she loves me. Looking back at her I smile as she brushing the locks of hair out of my face. Leaning into her touch I sigh. "We can go," I say. Closing my eyes I just feel her touch, the softness of it, and I remember a time when her soft touch was elsewhere on my body. "I'm mean if people are expecting us, but we leave early," I say opening my eyes I looking at her.

"You're sure about this?" She asks me.

"Positive." I reply leaning in to give her a kiss. "Now we better get to class before we get in more trouble than we already are," I say trying to move off the desk.

"But I wanna stay." She whines.

"Peyton…" I warn, but not seriously. "Class. Graduation. College." I point out. Then she nods slowly and moves so that I can get off the desk.

"I hate when you play the responsibility card," she grumbles as we walk out of the classroom. I turn my head and smile in her direction as I reach back and take a hold of her hand. She smiles, as I grab a hold of her hand and we make out way to class, where we are already late. Walking along the hallways I casually look into other classroom and notice that most of the students are either asleep or off in their own little worlds. Seriously thought, everyone expect kids to done good in high school, well if they want us to do go than they might want to make it a little more interesting.

Standing outside our classroom and smirk dropping Peyton's hand from mine, everyone is already going to have their own thoughts about why we're late, so I don't need to give them anymore reason. Walking into the classroom I give Mr. Dunford a pleasant smile as Peyton and I make our way to our seats in the back of the room. "Nice of you two to joining us," he says after we have already taken our seats. Mr. Dunford is a nice guy, he doesn't really get mad at you when you're late, and he just takes some points off your final grade. But other than that he really doesn't give you any hell about it. Out of all the teachers at Tree Hill High I would have to say that he is one of my favorites.

I still remember the first time I met him.

_Peyton dragged me into the janitor's closet again and once again I am late for class. My teachers are going to hate my in a week if not less. Walking into the class that I was assigned to for homeroom and first period I smile at the new teacher. "Ms. Davies I presume," he says looking up at me over his attendance sheet. "And where have we been this fine morning to make you late?" he asks checking off my name on his sheet. _

_Should I lie, should I joke about it that is the question. "Well Mr." I trail off and he points to the borad. "Dunford. I was in the janitor's closet," Everyone in the class starts laughing and he just looks up at me, silently asking me to continue. "With my girlfriend, my guess is she didn't get enough of me last night," I say with a smirk and go sit down in the back of the room. _

"_I know how that is," he comments. And I can't h elp the smirk that comes across my face. And just then Peyton come running through door apologize for being late, saying that's he was vaught up in something. "Peyton," I breathe out looking at the teacher and he smirks. _

_Paybacks a bitch. _

"_Coming out of the closet Ms. Sawyer?" He asks smirking at us both. She looks back at me with a horrified expression. "Thought so," he says and I cover my face in embarrassment, while also trying to not burst out laughing. No teacher has ever said that about me before. Peyton walks back to sit next to me with a smile on her face. This is going to be an interesting year. _

AN: This is my first ever OTH story and i'm sorry if it sucks. If it does leave me feedback telling me how to make it better, if it doesn't...they please leave some feedback because it really makes my day...which i guess is kinda sad but who cares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Title**: Walk Away

**Pairing**: Brooke/Peyton/Rachael

**Summary**: Brooke and Peyton are together, and they're happy. Then Rachael comes into the picture and mixes things up.

**AN**: My first Breyton story. Actually my first OTH story all together.

………….

_Chapter 2: Pretty Girl_

………….

**Brooke's POV**

Someone once told me that dreams are wishes your heart makes while you're sleeping. So what are they when the things you dreamed already came true? Rolling over in her bed I reach out hoping to find her asleep next to me but instead all I find is a cold spot. Which means only one thing, Peyton hasn't been in bed with me for awhile. Finally looking out of my sleepy eyes I notice that Peyton isn't in here room, and the shower isn't running so she isn't in there either. Sitting up in bed I clutch the blankets to my body as if someone was watching me, I didn't want them to see me naked. Looking around the empty room something doesn't feel right, as if something happened without my knowledge. Well then again Peyton's sudden absence could have something to do with last night and the reason I came to her house alone.

_Watching Peyton from across the party isn't my idea of a good time. We decided before we got her that we would mingle a lot, try and met some new people and all that. I didn't want to, I didn't even want to come and she knew that. All I wanted to do was to go back to her place and celebrate our anniversary alone. But no, she wanted to come so I agreed that we could go for a little while but I want to end the night with her in her bed alone. She agreed of course I mean how can someone say no to Brooke Davis. So we went to the party and mingled. And it was all go great until I saw her talking to Peyton. _

_She would flip her long red hair every couple minutes laughing at whatever Peyton had said and the part that bothered me the most was every time she touched her. Peyton would be laughing and the girl would reach over and touch her upper arm and laugh with her. I mean from afar it might seem like friends laughing over some joke, but here in Tree Hill things are never that simple. The girls new, I know that much, because I have never seen her around before. And the thing with new kids here at Tree Hill, they like to cause drama, the like to break people up. It happens every time so what makes this time any different? And that's when it happened. The girl leaned; she was leaning in for a kiss. Peyton stopped her; a once amused looked on Peyton's face changed to one of shock and surprise. But that was all the proof I needed. Throwing my drink down I made my way over to where they were talking. _

_Peyton must have sensed me coming because she looked in my direction and instantly put her hands up trying to stop me. "Brooke nothing happened, nothing was going to happen…you need to clam down," she said placing her hands on my shoulders holding me in place. She out of everyone should know how hard this would be for me to see. You see when I first got together with Lucas everything was great and I knew that I was in trouble, but you see the thing that bothered me the most was how he would always hang out with her. He would always being doing some art thing with her whenever she asked for him help. But I knew she wouldn't do anything with him because she was my best friend and she was dating Nathan so I knew everything was safe. But it still felt horrible knowing that you weren't the one your guy wanted; instead he wanted your best friend. "Please clam down," Peyton pleaded with me. _

_I didn't look at Peyton instead I looked past her and at the red headed girl who was trying to put the moves on my girl. There was something about her, something deep down inside of me letting me know that no matter what happened her she was defiantly going to be trouble in the future. Looking back at Peyton all I saw was pleading eyes, all I saw was her holding me back from killing this girl before me for trying kiss her. I didn't see something I wanted to see to see, which was a look that told me it was nothing that. A joke that they would be able to laugh about later, no I didn't see any of that. "I'm leaving," I said turning around, turning away from her, and leaving. The party was boring anyways and on a scale of one to ten of Nathan's party this was somewhere in the negatives. By the time I got to my car Peyton was already there. Reaching inside my purse I grabbed my keys and stood in front of her. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Brooke you have no reason to be upset with me," she says reaching out to take a hold of me but I take a step back. She flinches a little when she notices the coldness in my move. I didn't mean to do it but it just happened. I used to do it with Lucas when I found out he liked Peyton, so it was a habit of protecting myself. "Brooke…"_

"_I'm not mad at you," I say simple looking back up at her. She is trying to hold her tears in check which I have to say is a good thing because if she started crying I would be right behind her. "I just need some time to think," I said. "It's just been a long time since someone was after you and last time it happened everything between use feel apart," I said. Last time someone was into her when we first got together was Felix's sister Anna. And Peyton was just being a good friend hanging out with her and stuff but the more and more they hung out the more jealous I became. Let's just say Peyton and I fought a lot and we almost broke up because I almost slept with Felix when I was drunk. Luckily Anna stopped me and took me to Peyton's house. After that night everything worked out. "I know I promised not to be jealous anymore but it's hard when girls like that look at you like that," I say getting in my car. "Stay, have fun, I'll see you tomorrow at school." _

It was the last thing I said to her. She never came back to her place last night; trust me I know I was here the whole time. I know I told her that I was going home but I changed my mind halfway home and just decided to come here instead hopping that I would be able to make things right when she got back. That never happened. Climbing out of her bed I made my way towards her shower. I might as well get ready for school. I have clothes here from when I used to spend the night when we were just friends, and when we became more than friends she actually let me put things in her closet…that a big step for her. So at least I don't have to worry about wearing what I worse to the party last night. Walking into her bathroom I close and lock the door behind me. You see Peyton never locks her door because most the of time she has her music to hear anyone knock so she tells all her friends to just walk in, and well I don't want anyone walking in on me in the shower. That would just be way awkward. I turn on the water, sticking my hand underneath the running water to make sure that I have the correct temperature.

"_Is the temperature right?" I turn around and I see Peyton standing there in the doorway. We had just gotten out of cheer practice and we decided to come back to her place and shower before we meet Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Mouth over at the river court. Lately that has been the local hang out, the boy's team at school taking on Lucas' team down at the court. Of course Lucas plays for both teams but the school team understood when he told them why he wanted to play with his river court team. And so the tradition started. Every Friday night, before our being party night, they play a little five on five game. Then we all get ready and meet at Nathan's house to set up for a big bash. It's tradition here in Tree Hill, plus there really isn't anything else for us to do around here. _

"_Just about," I say standing up with the white towel wrapped around my body. "You wanna get in and help me warm it up?" I ask with a smirk on my face. She walks in giving me an all knowing smirk and the stops. Turning around she closed and locked the bathroom door. When she turned around and saw my confused look it took all she could not to laugh at me. I appreciate her for doing that. "You know I don't lock my front door," she says walking over to me and walking around me. Once she is standing behind be she reaches around to the front of my body and unhooks the towel causing it to fall to the floor. "Wouldn't want anyone walking in on us now would we," she says as I turn in her arms and bring her lips to mine. _

**Peyton's POV**

Walking into my room the first thing I notice is that the bed sheets are all messed up which only means one thing…Brooke was here. Or if she wasn't here than someone broke into my house to sleep in my bed and use my shower, so I'm kinda hopping its Brooke. You see the funny thing is I was at her house all night, waiting for her to come home. I don't know what it was that happened last night when she took off but I left right behind her, worried that something might happen to her in her current state of mine. But I guess I left a little bit too late after her because I never found her, I just sat in her room all night, not able to sleep, waiting for her to come home. She never came.

Leaning against my computer desk I wait. I wait for her to come out of the bathroom. I know from experience that Brooke doesn't take long to shower, but she does take a long time to get ready so if we are going to be able to talk about this than she needs to shower faster. There was something in her eyes last night when she saw me with Rachael, the redhead from last night. Something that I haven't seen in her eyes since she was with Lucas and it killed me knowing that I was the main reason for that look…again. Bowing my head I allow the tears to slip from my eyes. I never meant to hurt Brooke in the past and it hurt me when I did. I knew that no matter what I did in the future she would never be able to forget about what happened between Lucas and me. I mean we never did anything physical but just the fact that he wanted me more than her, hurt her in more ways than one. And I swore to myself after that, that I would never get in the way of her and someone else again. But now I'm doing everything in my power just to keep her close to me, I'm trying not to push her away.

Since we got together we haven't really spent that many nights apart. Neither one of our parents are ever home so it isn't like they know that we spend the night when they're here, because as far as they know it's just that one night that she's staying over. But it isn't. We spend the night a lot because neither one of us like being alone so we take comfort in the fact that we can be one another's company and never get sick of it. That's why last night was so rough. The last time it all happened I thought I had lost her for good, I never thought she was going to speak to me but when I got home she was asleep in my bed. Still in her jacket and shoes. _It was after the traditional Boy Toy auction to raise money for some children hospital or something. I was never to clear on the details because in the past Nathan and I would just use it as a night to be alone together. But tonight was different, we weren't together anymore, and we both moved on. Only difference being he didn't know that I moved on because Brooke and I hadn't come out to anyone and at this point I don't know if we will. It was nearing midnight and I knew that Haley would be back any minute to reclaim her man, and more than likely she would bring Lucas along and he would ignore me because he was still mad at me for what I said to him when Brooke broke up with him at the party. Yet, he being the great guy that he was never outted us, he never once said anything about us being together and for that I will always be grateful. _

"_So I guess it's that time," I say coming out of the bathroom drying my hair off. Looks like Nathan's good time was throwing me into the pool completely clothed. Oh yeah, I so dragged him in there with me. So when we got back to him place he gave me one of him many sweat suits and told me that I could just give it back to him at another time. He said it would give us a reason to talk to one another again. I have to admit since we broke up we hadn't been doing a lot of talking, but then again I have been too busy with Brooke and he constant surprises. Put its okay, hopefully after this we'll be able to hang out more, and maybe when Brooke and I come out we'll be able to go out on double date…yeah I'm not going to hold my breath on that one. "Time for my midnight kiss," I say with a smirk._

"_Uh, fine," he says as if he is annoyed by it or something. He leans in and kisses me and just as he does the door opens and in walks Haley and instead of Lucas it's Brooke. Shit. "Hales," Nathan says pulling away walking over to her and putting his arm over her shoulder. "How was your date with Lucas?" He asks. _

"_What's going on here Nathan," she asks looking at me. _

"_Oh it was just the kiss; you know the one that you're supposed to get at midnight. It's for charity," he explains. "Lucas didn't kiss you?" He asks and she smiles. Yeah Lucas kissed her. "Brooke, what are you doing here?" He asks as he hugs Haley seeing over her easily. "Didn't you have a date with Mouth or something," he said walking away from Haley and over to the fridge to grab something to drink for all of us. _

_She's looking at me and at first I don't think she heard the question. "Uh, yeah, but I say Haley getting into a cab so I picked her up and told her I was on my way over anyways to pick Peyton up," she explained. Which is true, Brooke and I planned it all out last night. Except she didn't think I would be with Nathan, she thought I would be with Lucas or something. But Haley surprised us both my bidding on Lucas and the forcing me to bid on Nathan so no one else would get him. Thus, here we are now. _

"_Yeah Lucas said he didn't want to come over," Haley said kind of disappointed. "He wouldn't tell me why though," she said walking towards me and sitting on one of the bar stools. _

"_It's because of me," I said finally. Looking at Brooke. Haley and Nathan were staring at me, I couldn't see them, but I sure as hell could feel them. I was staring at Brooke, too afraid to take my eyes off of her. "I told him why Brooke dumped him at the party and lets just say he hasn't talked to me since, I guess he was a little mad," I said with a laugh trying to lighten the mode, I don't think it worked. _

"_Yeah, why did you dump him?" Nathan asked. "I thought you guys were happy." _

"_We were," she said, her eyes also never leaving mine. "But there was someone else." She said. "Someone I thought cared about me, but I guess I was wrong," she said finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. _

"_I do care about you," I said stepping forward. "Brooke it was just for charity, you have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you," I pleaded but she wasn't having any of it. She turned around and took off. _

"_Oh," Nathan and Haley said behind me. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Haley asked._

_I took off running but it was too late. By the time I reached the parking lot she was gone. And I was in search for a ride to her house. Which I later found out was empty. _

The shower is off; I can hear her wet feet on my tile floor. After a few minutes of silence I hear the click of the door lock and then the creaking as the door slowly opens. "Peyton," I hear her say when she sees me standing there but I haven't looked at her yet because I know she is in nothing more than a towel and honestly I don't know how well I'm going to control myself when I see her all wet and half naked. So I continue to look at the floor. "I waited here for you all night, where were you?" She asked be and I can hear her walking closer.

"I was at your house, waiting for you," I said looking up. Her eyes were staring into mine and for once in our relationship I didn't let my eyes roam over her half naked body. They never left hers. "I left right after you did but I was a little late because I couldn't find so I just decided to go back to your place and wait," I said. "You had to come home sometime," I add with a little sob because obviously she didn't because she never came home. I forgot for a second who exactly her parents were. They don't care if there daughter comes home at all, as long as she goes to school and doesn't ruin the Davis name.

I wonder what their reaction would be when they find out she's gay.

"I thought something happened to you," I say the words that I had been to scared to think. I drop to the floor and throw my head in my hands crying. "I though you were lying somewhere hurt and there was nothing I could do about it," I said as the sobs wrecked my body. I felt her arms in circle, and I felt her damp hair on my face, her body pressed close to mine, holding me to her in a protective way. A lot of people don't know this about Brooke, but she is very strong in times of crisis. She is always the one I run to when I'm upset about something that I have no control over, and she's always there with open arms. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. "I'm sorry," I mumble into her hair.

"What? Why?" She asks pulling away. She's pushing my hair out of my face as she searches my eyes for answers. "Peyton you don't have anything to be sorry about. Yeah I was upset about that girl talking to you last night but that was just me dealing with my own issues," she explained. "You didn't do anything wrong, so you have no reason to be apologizing to me…go it?" She asks bending down a little so she can look into my eyes. I nod, not really knowing what else to say. "Now what do you say we get ready for school before we're late," she said laughing a little. She's trying to lighten the mood and I love her for it.

"You know I have another idea," I say whipping some of the tears away from my eyes. I look at her and I notice she has a playful look in her eyes. I think she knows what I'm about to say. "What do you say we skip school today and celebrate our anniversary?" I ask standing up and reaching down to pull her up. "You know since we didn't get to do it last night," I say and as soon as I said I knew it came out wrong. "Not do it, because I wasn't thinking about…I just meant celebrate…I know it's not all about sex….not that you were thinking about sex…just that…" I stop looking at her, she trying to hold in her laughter. "I hate you."

"No you don't," she says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Your right," I say nodding. It's now or never. "I love you."

Silence.

Her arms unwrap from around me and she backs away. Looking at her now I know that now was defiantly not the time for those three words. "Brooke," I say reaching out to her, but she was too far away and she didn't stop moving. "I didn't…"

"I think I need to go," she says. I reach for her again but she has already turned her back and walked out of my room. I don't know whether or not I should be sad or pissed. I mean I just told my girlfriend that I loved her and what did she do, she walked out on me. As friends Brooke and I would tell one another that we loved each other all the time, but somehow this was different. Telling her at this moment, on our anniversary, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. But then again you can't really help who you love and why you love them. I also know that admitting love for Brooke is hard and I'm not going to push her to say it because I want her to say it when she's ready, and when she means it. I don't want her to say it just because I did. Then it wouldn't have the same affect.

Walking over to my bed I throw myself on top of it with a huff. So much for skipping school today.

**Brooke's POV**

I left Peyton's house in a hurry and I know you probably think I'm a bad person for not say I love you back but she knows how big of a deal it I for me so I'm sure she understands why I didn't say. She knows that I don't give that up easily, so I don't even understand why she said it. I went to my house, got dressed and got ready for school, and then I went somewhere I hadn't been in a really long time. I went to Lucas' house. I needed to talk to him about what happened between Peyton and me this morning, I know Peyton isn't his favorite person but he is a good person to ask advice from, he always gives a straight answer.

When I walked through the door that leads to his bedroom imagine my surprise when I was Nathan camped out on the bedroom floor. They both look at me with guilty faces and it's hard to hold in the laugh but I do anyways. "Something you wanna tell me Lucas," I say with a smirk. He just shakes his head a laughs. I walk over to him and pull him out of his room and into the kitchen. I know this house so well; I would always spend my time here when we were dating. It always felt more like a home that my house ever did. "I need to talk to you," I said as I sat at the kitchen table.

He closed the door behind him and followed me over to the table, sitting across from me. Ever since we broke up things have been strained between him and Peyton yet with me he was the same. The same Lucas that would always be there for me. It was like he was mad at Peyton for taking me away from him but he wasn't mad at me for leaving him. It was like he blamed her for all of it, and that wasn't fair. "What's up?" He asks placing his book bag on the floor and preparing himself for a lengthy conversation.

"I know you don't like Peyton very much anymore…" I trail off glancing in his direction. He hung his head and smiled a smile that I have never seen on him before. Almost like a sarcastic smile that just told me to get on with it. "…but something happened between us this morning and…" glancing back over at Lucas' bedroom making sure that Nathan wasn't coming out. Not that Peyton and I are in the closet or anything but I don't want people to know about our problems. It'll just give them more reasons to try and break us up, and I don't want that. "…and I don't know what to do," I finish turning back to look at my one time boyfriend.

"Well what happened?" He asked.

I was glad he was trying to hold in his dislike for Peyton, I'm glad that he is still here to help me when I need him. I hope this will never change because I know somewhere in the future that Lucas and Peyton will be able to be best friends like they were before her and I got together. We were all best friends, we told one another everything, and we knew that someone was there for us at all times. I just wish things hadn't changed so much, I wish we were all still best friends. It would make some much simpler. "Um…" I didn't know how to say what I was about to say. I know Peyton will be mad if she finds out about Lucas and me talking about her and me, but I don't have anyone else to talk to. "…she um…" I pause one more time, taking a deep breath. "…she told me she loved me."

He stood up and walked over to his fridge. Reaching into it he grabbed a water, offering one to me I declined. "Wow," he said. "Brooke I really don't know if I'm the best person to be talking to about this," he says finally and I just sigh. I don't know who else to talk to. I sure as hell can't talk to Haley because I know her and Nathan are having problems right now. I could always talk to Mouth but I know he gets a little weirded out when I start to talk about Peyton and myself. I wonder if he has nasty dreams about us. Ew. Gross. "Well how do you feel?" He asks suddenly.

How do I feel? I know I love Peyton, that isn't the problem. The problem is telling her, giving into her in a way that I have never allowed myself to give into anyone before. And that scares me. I don't allow myself to fall in love because I know in the end all it does is hurt, and I don't want to be in pain. I don't want someone to break my heart in such a way that I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from it. "I love her but…" I say trailing off stopping myself. I look up into his eyes. "…I'm scared of giving myself to someone like that," I finish saying allowed what I feared. "I'm scared of being hurt."

He walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. "Peyton has always been here for you Brooke," he says as he rests his chin on my head. "She has always loved and…" he pauses. I know how hard this is for him and I feel bad coming to him with this but I didn't know where else to go. "…and if there is anyone out there who won't hurt you. Someone who will always be there…" he pauses again. This time moving away from me. "…than its Peyton," he says finally. "She's the one for you Brooke Davis," he says finally turning around. I can see the tears waning to spill out of his eyes as he looks at me.

"Lucas…" I say wanting to comfort him. He's helped me so much that I just want to be able to help him for a change.

"No…" he says moving away from me. "…we better go, we don't want to be late," he says moving past me and out of the house. Something tells me the friendship between Lucas and I is about to be tested, and that's not good because he knows just as well as I do that when it comes down to it I'll pick Peyton over him any day. This sucks because Lucas makes a great friend.

**Peyton's POV**

Pulling into the school parking lot I instantly knew that Brooke wasn't here yet. She has her own parking spot, or so she tells people so they don't park there. Right up in front. The spot's empty. Climbing out of my car I notice Haley walking ahead of me, jogging I catch up to her easily. I don't know what it is about her but whenever I'm around her I know that I can trust her, I know that I can tell her anything and she won't judge me.

_Haley was sitting alone at lunch, her and Nathan still not talking. They got into a fight because Nathan went and said something stupid about Lucas, and he should've known better knowing that Haley and Lucas are best friends. But Nathan being Nathan said it without thinking and now he is groveling. I'm kinda impressed because no matter how many times we fought he never groveled with me, he just waited for me to get over it, which I eventually did, and he waited for me to come running back to him. Which I always did. Haley made him into a better person, a person that I love having as a friend. _

_Haley is the only one that knows about Brooke and I, she's the only one that I've told. At first she said she was a little weirded out and, but she soon got over it and now I talk to her about all of our problems. She wasn't too happy about the break up with Lucas but she understood that it was for the better especially since Brooke didn't love him. She was glad that she wasn't leading him on or anything and for that she said she hoped we were happy together. And so far we were. But lately I have been thinking about telling Brooke that I loved her, and as friends it was never a big deal but I know things are different now. It's hard for Brooke to commit to someone because she has been hurt so many times in the past. So telling her that I love her isn't going to be an easy task because telling might actually cause me to lose her. "Haley can I talk to you?" I ask sitting down next to her at one of the many tables scattered across the quad. _

"_Sure Peyton, what's up?" She asks me. Over the time when she and Nathan were together Haley and I have become really good friends and I'm glad because you can never have too many friends in your life. Trust me I know. _

"_It's about Brooke," I say looking around making sure that no nosey freshmen are horning in on our conversation. Last time that happened someone wrote Dyke on my locker. She closed the book that was open in front of her and twisted her body so that she was face to face with me. I smiled. "Well, first thing…" I paused looking down at my hands. "…when did you know it was the right time to tell Nathan you loved him…" I left the sentence hanging there. Letting her know that she didn't need to answer if she didn't want to, yet she could if she wanted. _

"_It isn't about knowing," she says. "It's a feeling that I had one that I couldn't shake," she says smiling obviously getting lost in the memory. "It was a feeling to contentment," she says. "A feeling that is telling you that no matter what happens you won't be able to love without this person in your life," she explained. "And I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without Nathan and his huge ego," she said with a laughing lighting up a serious conversation. "Is that how you feel with Brooke…" she pauses. "You know I just realized that they are the same person on different sexes," she says with a laugh. _

_That brings a smile to my face. I never thought about that before but she's right. Maybe that's why they never hooked up. "Yeah," I say seriously. "I mean I know that I love her it isn't about that…" I say looking around once again expect this time I'm looking for Brooke. Knowing that's she'll be here any minute. "…it's just that a lot of people have hurt her in the past and I know it's hard for her to commit…" I look at Haley and smile. "…it's hard for her to admit that she needs someone," I finish. I don't know if I worded all that right but something tells me she'll understand either way. _

"_In your case Peyton I would wait for her to say it first, because then you know you won't scare her away," she explains. _

_See told you she would know what to say. "Whatcha talking about?" I look up at the sound of her voice and I see Brooke standing there with a smile plastered on her face. I just smile not wanting to lie to her and I let her question hang in the balance. Looking back at Haley I smile and nod as I get up and leave with Brooke. _

"I told her," I say when I catch up to Haley at her locker. "I told Brooke I loved her," I say with a sigh leaning my head back against the locker.

"And?" She asks reaching in and grabbing some of her books out of her locker.

"She took off," I say simply. "She told me she needed to go and left," I say. I roll my head and look at her. "What am I gonna do Haley," I whine. Something tells me that stomping my feet wouldn't be a good way to get what I want so I don't.

"Wait," she says. I'm sick of waiting. "Wait for her to realize her feelings but whatever you do don't piss her off because then she'll think that you're just like everyone else from her past," she explains. Then she looks past me and tuning around I follow her gaze. "And whatever you do stay away from the new girl," she says and I look back at her a little confused. "I saw the fight you guys had last night over her," she explained. "Stay away from her if you want Brooke to come back," she says and she moves past me. "Now I have to go fix my relationship with Nathan," she says.

"Anything I can do?" I ask her retreating form.

"Nah, I got it," she says disappearing in the mass of students.

Walking through the quad I find a table and sit. I need time to think about all the things Haley just told me. I know Brooke isn't normally the jealous type but what has her so upset of Rachael, because Haley was right we did fight over her last night. Pulling out my sketch pad I sit alone, hoping to draw a new drawing for Thud, which is due tomorrow. Way to slack off Peyton. "You shouldn't think so much," I look up and low and behold there stands Rachael. "It causes wrinkles."

"Funny," I sigh putting my paper and pens back into my bag. "What do you want?" I ask rolling my eyes, looking at her.

"You left in a hurry last night…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," I said simply. Hoping she would get the hint a leave. So far it wasn't working.

"So you're a cheerleader…" she trailed off again.

"Geez did the uniform give it away?" I ask bitterly. Looking at her I take not of the hurt expression on her face. "Look, I'm sorry." I say. "I have a lot to deal with this morning, I didn't mean to take it out on you," I explain and her expression softens. "Yeah I'm a cheerleader although I've been told I'm not very cheery," I say with a laugh.

"Basketball hasn't started yet, so the uniform…" she has a problem with not finishing her sentences.

"Try-outs," I explain. "After school," I finish.

"Really…" see. "I think I just might have to check those out," she says getting up and walking away from me. I smile a smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes as she walks away from me. Just as I'm about to go back to my drawing my eyes lock with Brooke's. Shit. She just shakes her head and walks in the opposite direction of me. Great job Sawyer. Now she's never going to believe that you love her. "Brooke!" I yell jumping up and running after her. "Brooke, come on!" I shout. "We were just talking about try-outs today," I explain when she stops at her locker and I lean up against it next to her. "I swear." She takes her books out of her locker and looks at her. Biting her bottom lip I can tell she is trying to say something, but something inside of her is telling her not to say it. For some reason that I am all too aware of. "Why does she threaten you so much?" It came out before I had much time to think about it.

"Because she's new," she said leaning up against the locker next to me. "And I'm old," she explains turning around, walking.

"Brooke…" she disappears into a crowd of students. Try-outs should be interesting tonight.

**AN**: Read and Review please. :-)


End file.
